Reunions
by XxSynergisticEffectxX
Summary: Enter: one stoic Hyuga Neji and one spitfire Haruno Sakura. He's sorry, she's mad. Will she forgive him? Or will the competition for her heart win? Luckily for us, Hyugas always get what they want. AU...four years and I still can't write summaries. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_This couple has been my favorite lately; so I needed to get this out of my system. Might add more, might not. Not sure! But, you know not my characters, blah._

Everything was white. White floors. White ceilings. White walls. Even the blasted nurses wore white dresses with white tights. It was beginning to give me a headache. _'Who even decided that it would be a good idea to wear white while working in a hospital?'_ I thought to myself as I adjusted myself in the uncomfortable plastic waiting room chair.

"Stop pacing, dobe. It won't help anything," I looked over at Sasuke with his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against one of those forsaken white walls, glaring at Naruto – who was indeed pacing in front of the double doors they had taken Hinata through _hours_ ago. _'Almost six hours actually.'_ I counted after a quick glance at my watch.

I saw anger...no fury, flash across Naruto's normally smiling face before spinning at an alarmingly fast rate and practically lunging at the indifferent Uchiha.

"Don't you forget it was your stupid wife that put Hinata-chan here in the first place! How did she just "miss" a red light?! _They had to take her to surgery Sasuke._ " I could see spit flying from Naruto's mouth and into Sasuke's face. The Uchiha had barely even risen an eyebrow and I even felt my chest bubble with anger. Naruto was right, Sasuke's wife Karin had guilt-tripped Hinata into going to the store with her and Karin had run a red light and an oncoming car t-boned them – the impact was on Hinata's side. Karin was fine, checking her appearance in her phone at the moment actually, but Hinata was in bad shape. We didn't know what exactly had happened to her but it was bad enough to send her into emergency surgery.

Naruto was still yelling at Sasuke and from the looks we were getting I decided to intervene. I stood and grabbed Naruto's hand before he could poke the Uchiha in the chest again.

"Naruto. Stop this." He snatched his hand away and turned away, storming down the hallway.

"I'm going to go get a coffee. I need as much energy as possible for when Hinata-chan gets out of surgery." He growled, his hands in his pockets and his head hung low.

I turned to look at Sasuke, who still remained as impassive as ever. It was beginning to irritate me as well.

"Hyuga I..I do feel bad about Hinata. That's why we're still here." He said, so low I barely caught it. It sounded like it pained him and from the look on his face I figured it might have.

At the loud click of heels on the linoleum floor we both turned and found no one but the woman who caused this whole ordeal. Karin Uchiha was Naruto's cousin who had gotten her claws into Sasuke through a strategic business deal Sasuke's father made with hers. It was for the best I suppose, it's not like Sasuke ever made a move on a female before in the almost 20 years I've known him.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! I'm tired and my feet hurt. Can we go now?" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She regarded me with one of her crimson eyes , arms still wrapped around his neck, and sighed. "I'm sorry about your cousin. I swear I didn't see the red light!"

"Probably because you were texting. If I were to take a wild guess." I replied. She paled and turned back to her husband. He sighed and looked at me, the look in his eye apologetic and asking for my blessing to leave. Truth be told I wanted his wife gone as soon as possible and if that meant him being gone as well so be it.

"Go ahead and leave. It's not like I want you here when she wakes up anyway." Naruto said his mouth full of chips.

"Naruto don't be so mean to your co-" Karin was cut off by the double doors swinging open. One of the doctors walked through the doors with a clipboard in their hand. ' _They had been the one of the doctor's assisting in the surgery,'_ I assumed by their scrubs – which were covered in blood. They pulled the white mask from their face and let it hang around their neck. They looked around quickly and their eyes settled on Naruto and they basically ran to him and grabbed his hand. ' _Strange.'_ I thought.

The way his eyes widened and the way the chips and coffee he had in his hands went all over the floor made something in my chest restrict and I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Sakura..chan? You did Hinata-chan's surgery? You're back? When did tha- wait please how is she?!" At the mention of the familiar name my heart stopped and I swear everything was going in slow motion. By the way the Uchiha had promptly removed his wife from his neck and joined Naruto in two fluid steps I could tell he was shocked too.

She looked down and shook her head, "Ano. She is lucky the paramedics were able to stabilize her the way they did on the way here. Her right arm and leg are shattered, she needed the surgery because her femur broke through the skin and some bone managed to nick an artery. She has some nasty scratches on her face but she will make a complete recovery. I am going to have her stay for a week or two for observation but she will be in recovery soon and open for visitors." She smiled weakly at Naruto and patted his hand. "She's strong Naruto, she always has been."

I wasn't prepared for the way he scooped her up and spun her around while laughing, "Kami sure knows how to plan a reunion! Teme! Neji! It's Sakura-chan! She saved my Hinata-chan!" She smiled when he put her down and took off the hat that kept her hair hidden from the world. Her signature pastel pink hair was up in a neat bun, slick with sweat from what I was sure was concentration.

"Sasuke! How are you!" She looked at him and lightly swatted him with her clipboard. He smirked, rolled his eyes, and swept her up in a hug as well. Though not as exaggerated as Naruto's of course. She looked around, her viridian eyes darting from person to person until they landed on me. I wasn't prepared for the feelings I would have when they did. It felt like I was frozen in place and my heart beat almost painfully against my ribcage. The small smile on her lips never left, even as she stepped in the forgotten puddle of Naruto's mess and made her way to me. She was so close the slightest twitch and I would've touched her. I wanted to faint. "Oh Neji.." she whispered.

Her small, yet so powerful, hands caressed my left cheek and the flurry of emotions I was feeling _'Nervousness. Excitement. Love…Regret.'_ made me feel like I wanted to vomit. I was so busy trying to maintain my poker face I barely registered the slap that sent me stumbling backwards and right onto my ass.

"That should teach you to break-up with a girl through a letter and having your Uncle tell me I was banned from your estate and charges would be pressed if I called again! Baka." She huffed, turned on her heel, and snatched up both Naruto and Sasuke's hands, taking them through the double doors. Presumably to see Hinata.

The same click of heels from earlier went on until a red pointed-toe shoe was in my vision. "If it makes you feel better I didn't like her back then either." Karin said offhandedly, scurrying past the double doors to find her husband.

 _'I deserved that.'_ I inwardly sighed, because Hyuga's do not sigh, and heaved myself up onto my feet and followed after Karin.

 _Welll….I'm pretty happy with it! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey there – I hope you guys are enjoying reading this. I'm really enjoying writing it – it's a nice stress relief! Well here we go!_

 _'I can't believe that stupid arrogant selfish prick of a Hyuga has the nerve to even_ _ **breathe**_ _in the direction of my hospital! Gah! It's been three years! Why am I not over this yet!'_ I was so busy fuming I almost forgot he was here because Hinata had been horribly injured in a car accident and here I was dragging her husband and my two oldest friends by their hands to see her. _'Alright Sakura, game time! No more sulking! You're a frickin' doctor now! Neji can eat his heart out! CHA!'_

I came to a stop outside of the recovery room and moved the curtain to the side to make sure she was settled before letting Naruto in; it had been three years since I had seen or talked to him last but I was sure he was still the obnoxious knucklehead from college.

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN. Can I see her now!" He asked/screamed. _'Yup. Still the same Naruto.'_ I couldn't help but smile at the way Sasuke hit him on the back of his head, telling him to be quiet. I had missed them so much.

"Alright Naruto. But please, no more yelling and you can't jump on her or anything. She's still sleeping right now and when she does wake up she is going to be in a lot of pain. The surgery we did was very invasive and right now she needs as much rest as she can get. I'll go grab some extra blankets and a pillow, because I'm sure you plan on staying the night." It was almost heartbreaking to see how upset he was when he even considered that she could be in pain. I moved the curtain aside and watched how he tiptoed in the room and slowly approached her bedside – falling to his knees right next to her. He looked like he was praying.

I turned to find his sleeping materials when Sasuke grabbed my wrist. "Sakura. Thank you. H- _we_ missed you. Don't run off for another three years after this." He spoke slowly and sharply, each word made the vice grip on my heart tighten a little bit more. I probably looked like a fish, opening and closing my mouth trying to find something _anything_ to say back. _'It was such a complicated situation. They have to know that._ ' I frowned and registered the sound of heels clicking on the floor. Sasuke released my wrist like it burned him.

"Nice to see you managed to get a job as a nurse in such a prestigious hospital like this Sakura." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at Karin's attempted jab at my career. (I also resisted to acknowledge Neji coming to a stop right next to her). I did my best to look as if I could see right through the both of them.

I clicked my tongue, "doctor actually. I specialize in trauma surgeries." I let my words hang in the air before I stalked off to find those bedding supplies. When I got to the linen closet I looked around to make sure no one was watching and flung myself inside, trying to close the door as silently as possible. I wrapped my hands around myself and slid to the floor with my back against the door, taking slow deep breaths through my nose and exhaling them through my mouth. I was sick to my stomach but I couldn't (I wouldn't) let their (Neji's) presence distract me from my job. Innocent lives depended on it.

 _Flashback_

 _I sat in my car and tried to regain what little composure I had left. While I was working with a fellow student during our residency, a little girl – about four – was brought into the ER. Her father had shot her, her younger brother, her mother, and then himself. She was the only one still alive and even though she was gushing blood from her side at an alarming rate she wouldn't stop screaming for her mom. I had completely frozen and other student had to take over. Then, later on, when we had received news she died on the operating table I looked at my superior, Tsunade-sama, quietly collected my things and began the drive to the apartment I shared with my boyfriend._

 _A boyfriend who was already completely drained from working overtime in his Uncle's company to try to live up to his late father's name. He didn't need an emotional wreck of a girlfriend to add onto it._

 _So with one deep breath I got out of my car and climbed the three flights of stairs that led to our apartment, though with how heavy I felt I might as well have been climbing Mt. Everest. I put my key in the door and the second the door swung open and the television was on, some reality show, I knew something was wrong. Neji if anything was a creature of habit. An extremely frugal creature of habit. If he left the apartment, which the lack of his car supported that yes he was gone, every single electrical appliance we owned was promptly turned off before his departure. So when I heard the people on the television on, it felt as if the air rushed from my lungs._

 _Immediately my phone was in my hand and without thinking about it I was dialing his number._

 _Ring…. Ring…. Ring. We're sorry the number you're trying to reach has been disconnected. Please try again later._

 _And I did try again. And again. And again. About thirty-two more times if we were counting._

 _I finally found the courage to walk inside and close the door behind me. Our apartment was normally clean but it was, for a lack of a better word,_ _ **sparkling**_ _. While Neji preferred everything to be in its own place, he never found things like decorative pillows practical, so the fact that here they were, sitting propped up with one in each corner of our couch like they belonged there unnerved me even more than I already was._

 _When I made my way to our bedroom the first thing I noticed were the pictures on our dresser were turned face down, his Bachelors and Masters Degrees were no longer hanging on the wall, and his half of the closet was completely empty. Not even a single hanger left. My stomach plummeted and I fell to the ground immediately, my back hitting the, immaculately made up, bed. The crunch of paper caught my attention and I found an envelope. My name neatly written in the middle in his painfully familiar handwriting._

 _I held my breath before I started to read._

 _"Sakura,_

 _I want to start by saying there was no easy way to do this. You did nothing wrong and my decision to end our relationship had nothing to do with any of your actions. You were perfect. We have shared many years and even more memories and I am forever grateful to you for that. You helped me change my old ways and become the man I am today and I am indebted to you. So it is with a heavy heart I write this, forgive me for being so cowardly and not doing this face to face. I don't believe I could take that. Please move on and forget about me. Become the Doctor you have always wanted to be and find a man worthy of your attention and love. I am not that man._

 _Please do not try to contact me further. I do not wish to speak to, or hear from you again._

 _I paid the rent, both mine and your half, for the next seven months until the lease expires. It is up to you whether to stay or not after that point._

 _Do not feel as though you have to forgive me for this. If you must hate me in order to process this and move on with your life, please do so._

 _(it looked like he had originally written "with love," here but crossed it out. The pen was pressed to the paper so hard it almost ripped here)._

 _Regretfully,_

 _Neji."_

 _I wasn't quite sure how many times I re-read the letter, or when I started to cry, but when I felt as though I was going to pass out from holding my breath so long I finally exhaled. And when I inhaled again it felt as though the world had just landed on my shoulders, so I did the only thing I could think to do at the time – cry._

 _End Flashback_

It was then, sitting in that linen closet and re-living our breakup that I was determined to show him what he lost. I wanted answers but not at the expense of my current happiness. I was on the fast-track to becoming one of the best doctors and surgeons Japan had ever seen and I wasn't going to let an ex-boyfriend ruin that. I let my hair down to tie it back up in a tight, neat bun (hoping the neater the bun, the calmer I'd be) and when I went to tie it back up I felt moisture on my cheeks. I hadn't realized I had started to cry. The thought he could reduce me to tears so easily made my frown, but I tied my hair up, wiped my eyes, squared my shoulders, grabbed the blankets and pillow for Naruto, and took a deep breath while turning the handle so I could leave the small room.

 _'Eat your heart out Huyga, cha!'_

 _Pooooor Sakura_ _L_ _This is kind of a happens as I write story so I'm not quite sure what will happen yet but please keep reading! And please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh great she's all patched up! Sasuke-kuuuuuuun it's time to go!" Karin screeched while dragging him by his arm through the curtain that separated Hinata's room from the hallway. His eyebrow twitch was almost imperceptible but I caught it and I smirked. His feet stayed rooted and the same spot and his eyes kept darting down either side of the hallway and it finally clicked why he was waiting.

I cleared my throat,"I'll tell Sak-Haruno-san you send your regards. You don't have to keep your wife waiting any longer. I'll tell Naruto too."

Karin practically jumped to the ceiling in excitement and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Hn. Later." But I could read the look he was sending my way as they trailed down the hallway. _'Don't you hurt her again Hyuga.'_ I could practically hear it in that stoic voice of his. If I were a lesser man I would've laughed. _'As if she'd give you the chance to hurt you again. Or do you not remember the slap she so lovingly delivered 10 minutes ago.'_ My heart clenched and I had to steady myself on the wall. _'Why does she still make me feel this way? It's been three years...'_ Just then she rounded the corner with a pile of blankets and pillows that almost covered her face and I was impressed with the familiarity and grace she weaved in and out of the hallway. She was no longer the shy nervous resident either. Her bright white coat (' _when did she put that on?_ ') and cotton candy hair stood out against the sea of the baby blue scrubs and white nurses hats that the nurses had to wear. She brushed past me and pillow on top of her pile got caught on my shoulder and almost sent her tumbling backward if I didn't steady her with a hand on her shoulders. I grabbed the pillow from her and she looked up at me, her emerald green eyes narrowed.

"Thank you." She spat and sauntered into the room. Her attitude was just the same as I remembered it and I could only smirk at the memories of a red-faced Sakura huffing and puffing because she was mad at me, which I thought was absolutely adorable and it would only make me laugh and of course that only made her more upset. I shook my head and followed after her.

Naruto had fallen asleep on the floor next to Hinata's bed, his arm straight up so he could still hold her hand, and Sakura was hovering him with a pillow and a blanket like a mom tucking in her child.

My throat went dry at the thought of Sakura tucking in a baby that wasn't ours. _'Then why are you engaged to another woman?'_ I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize she was speaking to me until she looked up at me, hands on her hips and eyebrow quirked.

"Ah. Sorry. This situation has me particularly introspective tonight. Do you mind repeating yourself?"

She sighed and shook her head,"ne. Her vitals are fine. Perfect as possible actually. I wasn't sure if you planned on staying as well so your blankets are over there and you still have that other pillow. So if there's anything else you need please don't hesitate to let the nurses know. I am off shift in," she paused to look at the wall clock, "...two hours ago. I will be back tonight to check up on her. Her doctor until then should be around soon to introduce themselves." She finished quietly with a nod of goodbye.

Without thinking about it my hand shot out to catch her by the arm. "Sakura. The Uchiha said goodbye." She raised an eyebrow at my hand that was still wrapped around her arm and I released her. "I apologize." And because of the look she gave me, I was sure we both knew I was apologizing for more than just grabbing her arm. Her eyes clouded with a strange emotion and she rushed through the curtain again.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"And you say I'm an idiot." Naruto said from the floor, his eyes still closed and his voice hoarse from the nap he had. "Don't let her go this time Bastard. You have plenty of money without working at your Uncles company and you won't have to marry TenTen. You've postponed the wedding three YEARS Neji. We know you don't love her. You know you don't love her. Shit, I'm sure even she knows you don't love her." I wanted to punch the smug look off of his face, and because I couldn't do that without harming Hinata, I settled for storming out dramatically. But even then I could hear him sigh, "stupid."

I lived in a lavish house (mansion) on the far side of town, it was almost a half an hour drive from the hospital. I was so busy replaying Naruto's words in my head, I didn't even realize that by the time I had pulled into my driveway only 12 minutes had passed. I took a deep breath to calm myself before entering my home, because TenTen, my fiancée, could practically _smell_ when I was upset and this wasn't a conversation I wanted to have, especially not with her. I could only imagine how it would go:

 _"Mou, Neji-kun what's wrong!" She would pout, poke, and prod me until I sighed and gave in._

 _"Well,_ _ **fiancée**_ _, the doctor who performed Hinata's emergency surgery and saved. her. life. happened to be the one and only Haruno Sakura. The very same Haruno Sakura that beat you out for volleyball captain when she was a freshman and you were a senior at Kohana U. The very same Haruno Sakura you caught kissing me when she was shit-faced drunk when I had picked her and Hinata up from a party and brought them back to my campus apartment. The very same Haruno Sakura that I fell in love with but you weren't there to see it because you transferred to Otogakure U to chase Rock Lee after you caught me kissing her. The very same Haruno Sakura that is the only woman I have and will ever love besides my mother."_

Then she would cry and run to her father who would in turn run to my Uncle and call off the merger between our two companies, that has been postponed for three years because I keep "wanting to solidify our relationship" (aka I don't want to marry her), and I would get fired. Yes. It would go _splendidly._ I sighed and hit my forehead on the steering wheel.

KNOCK. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

 _'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_ I sighed for the umpteenth time today and turned to see the chocolate colored eyes of my fiancée.

"MOU, NEJI-KUN WHAT'S WRONG!" She yelled through the glass.

 _'Oh here we go.'_

 _Hahahah Neji called it! See you next time!_


End file.
